Heat pump dispensers are popular devices for dispensing, for example, hot glues for use as an adhesive and/or fillers for wood repair. The heat pump dispensers generally comprise a heater section which is mounted to a dispenser section. The heater section typically includes resistive heating elements which are heated to elevated temperatures for melting an adhesive/filler stick provided in a removable cartridge. The dispenser section typically includes an adhesive/filler feeder assembly and a pistol grip handle.